1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to selectively substituted quinoline compounds and pharmaceutical agents comprising one or more of those compounds as active ingredient(s). More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure relate to those compounds that act as an antagonist or inhibitor for Toll-like receptors (TLR) 7 and 8, and their use in a pharmaceutical composition effective for treatment of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and lupus nephritis.
2. Description of Related Art
Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and lupus nephritis are autoimmune diseases characterized by inflammation and tissue damage. For example, SLE may cause damage to the skin, liver, kidneys, joints, lungs, and central nervous system. SLE sufferers may experience general symptoms such as extreme fatigue, painful and swollen joints, unexplained fever, skin rash, and kidney dysfunction. Because organ involvement differs amongst patients, symptoms may vary. SLE is predominantly a disease of younger women, with peak onset between 15-40 years of age and an approximate 10-fold higher prevalence in women vs. men.
Current treatments for SLE typically involve immunomodulatory drugs such as belimumab, hydroxychloroquine, prednisone, and cyclophosphamide. All of these drugs may have dose-limiting side effects, and many patients still have poorly controlled disease.